Shift into Transportation Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Shift into Transportation Part 1. It was a dark night at the Ooze Lair, And Ivan Ooze is working on his next attempt to destroy the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: It tell ya, Night Wind. This plan has to destroy the Power Rangers somehow. Night Wind: This new plan can't possibly fail, Ivan. Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's hope not. With that said, Vypra prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! At last, General Havoc, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, The Venjix Virus, General Crunch, General Shifter, Kilobyte and Professor Cog has been revived. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, Friends. As you may have notice, I have the one dark purpose you seek? Venjix Virus: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: I'd suggest we'd give them a present, Which involves spreading a virus. Elgar: You mean by some sort of cold? Leia: He means the computer virus. Professor Cog: We'd be delighted to join you, Lord Ivan Ooze. Rygog: When do we start? Masked Osodashi: Once Ivan Ooze gives his word. Venjix Virus: And we'll be ready for the Rangers once my new body is ready. Meanwhile, Nadira and Twilight were spending the day babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Hi, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Is my little niece having fun with Nadira and Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate your help with my babysitting duty, Nadira. Nadira: Think nothing of it, Twilight. I'm just happy to help, (to Flurry Heart as she tickles her) Yes I am, Flurry Heart. Who's a ticklish baby!? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Pinkie Pie came with some news. Pinkie Pie: Nadira, Twilight! Good News! Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Everyone is getting ready for the Game-Con Festival, Isn't this great!? Nadira: It sure is, Pinkie. What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure sounds great, Let's go. Pinkie Pie: Alright! To the Game-Con Festival! Later, Twilight and her friends made some new friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, What're your names? Reese Worthington: I'm Reese Worthington, And these are my friends. Marky Dubois, Tony Delvecchio, Luanne Lui, Angela Delvecchio, Harry Avalon, Jeffery Parker, Maria Luna, Mikey Thomas, Jorge Garcia, Arthur Wilson, Gerda Anderson, Ben Evans, Jonathan Stern, Dear Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, My Melody, Hello Kitty, Bad Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, Kai Marigold, Joel Timothy, Achmed Khan, Stephanie Morgan, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Pete Wheeler, Kimmy Eckman and Michel Scott. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirge. Hello Kitty: Nice to meet you all too, Are you all on your way to the Game-Con Festival too? Pinkie Pie: Yep, It's got all kinds of games to try out. Keroppi: Maybe we can go together. Mirage: Then, Let's get ourselves ready. Then, Tambourine and Pab came to see them. Tambourine: Hello, Friends. Spike: Tambourine, Pab, What're you guys doing here? Pab: , . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts